indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karin Brandtford
Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. Quotes: '' *"It's time."'' *''"There's no escape now..."'' *''"These continental animals taste so strange, and they're gamey too." / "You're using the wrong teeth, Karin. Either that or cook it first." - Marmelee '' *''"Can I at least buy the souvenir bracelet before we go, Mar?" '' *''"I'll have the Ronboom Cake with a side of that red fruit there, and can you double the sanghalese honey topping and add some cream too?"'' Story Born beneath the full moon, the werewolf twins Jager and Karin have only one human soul and one wolf soul between them, and so each must always take a different form than the other. Sent together with Marmelee to act as her bodyguards, Karin and Jager are privy to Marmelee's secret plans to thwart the unbinding of her father, the Dragon King. The two have also heard stories of an immortal Dark Wizard who is able to conjure new souls. On their journey, they also hope to find this person and convince him to break their two souls apart, so that they can at last take whichever forms they wish. Around the time of Fate of Indines, Karin and Jager break free from each other, and Marmelee becomes Karin's fighting partner instead. 1 Personality: Passionate, gourmand, earnest Personal Possessions: Sewn scarf (gift from their mother) Likes: Marmelee, traveling the world, exotic food Dislikes: Eating her vegetables, time travelers (as a rule) Appearance In human form, Karin is a young girl with grey hair, usually wearing a light dress and a head ornament. In wolf form she wears a yellow bow around her neck. Powers & Abilities Karin is a much more savage fighter than her appearance would suggest, and can change between forms at will (provided Jager also changes) Relationships *Infatuated with -> Marmelee (in a "Big sis is so cool!" kind of way) *Sister of -> Jager *Bodyguard of -> Marmelee *Searching for -> Byron *Acquaintance of -> Pendros Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Karin relies on positioning - both hers and Jager's - to bait opponents into traps. Strikers *Karin's Striker card gives increased mobility and potential extra attacks. BattleCon Online * Karin is a playable fighter in Season One. Her bonus costume is Dragon Knight Karin - the costume is taken from a time after Jager splits from her, and she fights alongside Marmelee in dragon form instead. She comes with alternate cards and a token for Marmelee instead of Jager. Gallery 305451_526641994021060_1573848484_n.jpg|First art Karin Karin.jpg|Chibi Karin KarinW.jpg|Chibi Wolf Karin KarinJagerPinny001.jpg|Pinup Art Dragon Knight Karin.jpg|Dragon Knight Karin and Marmelee in BCO Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens 1 Jager marker Unofficial Rule FAQs *Can Karin stun opponents with Coordinated? ::A: Yes. Attempting to move into Jager's space deals 2 damage and can subsequently stun. (Official FAQ) *Lunar Cross, like Full Moon, can activate if there is an allied standup in Jager's space. *The effects of Full Moon (Soak 2 or +2 Power) change during the beat as the positions are updated. *With Coordinated Grasp, Karin can choose to attempt to move the opponent in to Jager and do 2 damage (BGG discussion) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGuides Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Striker Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Disc Duelers Category:Amalonian